Wishing well
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Wally messes up, in a way that everyone including his parents, Kuki and even Kuki's parents hate him. So he makes a wish that he had never been born. But Wally will soon learn to be careful what you wish for. Please read.
1. Chapter 1 A bench, a rat and a well

I will be updating my other stories but I wanted to try a new story

I don't own KND

As Wally walked down the path, sad, alone, helpless, he couldn't help but think that none of this would have happened…if he had never been born.

He hated thinking like that, but would she still be crying into her orange rainbow monkey if this were not true? No of course not.

The mixture of rain and harsh wind that night soaked his orange hoody, he didn't care. He hardly noticed. His head was too far up in the clouds.

Among the things he came across, such as a rat, a cold park bench and an empty swing, he also came up to a wishing well.

It was something that had always been there but he had never really noticed.

He reached his 17 year old hand into his baggy jeans pocket and pulled out a penny.

Thunder cracked and lightning flashed around him. He threw the single coin into the fountain and muttered to himself

"I wish I had never been born"

Though to anyone that seemed like a childish request Wally meant every word. He thought he was only good at ruining people's lives; he didn't deserve to be a part of them.

Thunder roared again making Wally jump. He hadn't really noticed the storm before now. He started walking home alone.

Every time he turned a corner things seemed to be darker and scarier than they had been his path there. He kept walking, Wallabee Beetles wasn't afraid of anything, right?

He walked slowly up the path to his house. After what happened he wouldn't be surprised if his parents already disowned him.

He slid his key into the large brown door, jiggled the golden handle and walked inside.

He took notice of his family sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner and his dad once again talking about his job.

"I guess the Sanban's left?" Wally asked taking off his hoody "I don't blame them…."

The entire family stared in shock at the Aussie who just got home.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Beetles asked

"I…live-"

"What is this some sort of joke!" She asked "Get out! I don't want to see you here again"

"I can take a hint" Wally sighed walking out side, forgetting his orange hoody; they probably weren't ready to forgive him yet. It made sense; he hadn't even forgiven himself yet.

He walked slowly to the wet park bench he had passed earlier near the wishing well.

"I deserve to live on a park bench" he said before shutting his eyes, never wanting to see daybreak. He quickly drifted to sleep using his arm as a pillow.

"Honk! Beep!" A startling noise woke the teenager, causing him to leap into his battle stance. The bright sun burned his eyes, when he could finally see again he saw his school bus driving away.

"Wait ya cruddy bus!" he yelled running after it. The bus driver kept driving.

Wally started walking to school, sure he didn't have his backpack and was wearing his clothes from yesterday but he needed to see her. He needed to say something, anything to fix all this.

When he finally made it to Gallagher high school homeroom was almost over, though some teens still filled the hallways talking with friends.

Around the corner he spotted her locker, number 34 (*evil grin*) and there she was, getting more books then she could carry out of her locker. He hid from view behind the locker. Her books fell to the ground, reactions to a mysterious Australian appearing from no were.

He kneeled down to help her, she smiled

_Why the crud doesn't she hate my guts, I was sure at first sight of me she would run_

"Hi" she said in her usual happy go lucky way "I'm Kuki"

…_.it's that game, is it? She's just gonna pretend she doesn't know me_

"Kuki we have to talk" Wally said fearing he had lost his best friend/the girl of his dreams forever.

"uhh…do I know you?" Kuki asked

"its me, Wally!" Wally tried not to shout but his voice echoed through the halls, turning heads of a few students.

"….Wally! Oh! Come with me" She said counting to make sure she had all her books and then turning down the hallway.

_She's gonna show me how to fall off the end of the earth_

"This is the principal's office" Kuki said, still using her pleasant voice, nothing like she used the night before.

"Kuki I've been sent here like a buhmillion times!" Wally exclaimed, Kuki scrunched her eyebrows up at that giving him a weird look

"On your first day?"

"My first-you think this is my first day?" Wally asked

"isn't it?" Kuki asked

Meanwhile a 9th grader named Wally Wilson arrived at Kuki's locker waiting for a tour of the school.

Wally looked right into Kuki's eyes…then gulped

"You…you really don't have a clue who I am"

Somehow I came up with this out of no were! So many unanswered questions, what did Wally do? Why were the Sanban's over his house? Why doesn't Kuki know who he is?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

Wally crossed is fingers in his mind, hoping she hadn't forgotten or something, it was a miracle she wasn't decommissioned back in the KND but for her to one day just forget, that was worse, especially now, he needed her now more than ever….though she would never admit it she needed him too.

"Sorry Willy, I have no idea" she started walking back toward her locker to meet the other Wally who was feeling a bit stood up by now.

_Willy? Willy? I'm not Willy! How can she just not remember? Maybe she held her breath until she passed out last night and hit her head. If anyone knows what's going on right now its Abby._

In the hallway Wally spotted a few teens making out, one kid running around looking for the bathroom but a group of teens walking side by side caught his eye.

"Guys what's up with Kuki?" Wally asked "She doesn't remember me!"

The group just stopped and stared for a moment, exchanging glances from each other, not sure what to say next.

"Kuki Sanban?" Nigel finally spoke up

"Yeah, I mean you'd think she'd remember her best friend since the Kids next door" Wally said in a hushed tone so teens around them wouldn't hear.

"Kuki Sanban was decommissioned almost 5 years ago" Patton explained

"Decommissioned?" Wally could've laughed "That's not possible, I-"

Wally froze, like a ice cube in a cup of water that was sitting in the freezer. None of this made sense to him! I mean why would Kuki be decommissioned?

_That's not cruddy possible, I'm the one who suggested her to the TND; she's been a part of it for like ever!_

"Look we gotta get to class" Patton explained as the group walked away but just as they were leaving Wally grabbed the last person in the group by the hand and pulled her toward him

"Abigail! Please, tell me you know who I am" he said with pleading eyes

"Abby's sorry, she's never seen you before in her life" and with that Abby snatched her hand away and joined her friends again.

_No one knows who I am….it's almost as if I was never born-Crud! The wish! In that cruddy well, it must've done this._

Was that wishing well really magic? It seemed highly unlikely but what other explanation for everyone you know and even loved suddenly asking for your name.

**Lunch**

This was routine for Wally, walking into the cafeteria, grabbing a tray of cruddy lunch slop that smelled as bad as it tasted, then he would join his friends so they can exchange homework and teacher complaints.

Wally grabbed onto both sides of the green tray and headed for his usual table in the cafeteria, then quickly turned around and walked back the other way.

Why?

Cause all of the people at his table no longer knew him.

Wallabee Beetles never existed…..

...he never existed.

In the corner of the cafeteria he spotted a dusty old table that everyone seemed to forget was there, he walked slowly toward it and noticed that a single person was sitting.

"Hoagie?" Wally asked taking a seat across from him "Why are you all alone here mate?"

Hoagie looked up, astonished in a way. Wally could tell by the way his chin hit the table.

"What?" Wally asked "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"N-no…it's just…I'm kinda an outcast here, people usually don't talk to me, let alone sit with me"

_Hoagie? An outcast? Sure he has some awful jokes up his sleeve but he really isn't that bad._

"Well I'm Wally, and apparently I'm new here so wanna be friends?" To most it sounded like a kindergartener's request but Hoagie had no one. He really wanted a friend.

"Well if you're not afraid it will hurt your reputation then sure" Hoagie smiled behind his goggles.

" So I saw you talking to Nigel this morning, what was that about?" Hoagie asked

"Oh ya know, club stuff" (Club stuff is a code for TND members so they can find other members; I came up with it just now)

"You're an operative too?" Hoagie asked hoping he was right otherwise the TND would have his hide

"Yeah, I just moved here away from my old sector" Wally lied his heart out hoping Hoagie would believe it

"Cool, well let me give you the heads up about the student here"

"Alright mate" Wally listened with full content; he needed to know how much he effected or ruined people's lives.

"That's the popular table" Hoagie pointed to Wally's old table

"Nigel is cool!" Wally almost shouted

"Yeah, he's a football player here and his girlfriend is head cheerleader"

"Girlfriend?" Wally asked but out of the corner of his eye he saw Nigel kissing Fanny (you may scream in terror now)

"Fanny Fulbright is a cheerleader!" Wally asked in a hushed tone trying to hide how shocked he was

"Yeah but besides her hatred for boys she not a bad person" Hoagie said "over there is Patton and his girlfriend Sarah Galal, they've been together for like two months or something" (*evil grin*)

"…..weird, I have the strangest feeling I know that chick" Wally pondered for a moment but then shook it off. "Who else"

"That's Abby, she is an operative too, like you, me, Nigel, Patton, and Sarah" Hoagie explained "she's just really relaxed, I admire her for that" Wally could see Hoagie was trying hard to hide his blushing face.

"That's Rachel over there; she is the schools only emo chick"

Chocolate milk covered Hoagie has Wally spit it out in shock

"emo? Rachel?"

"yeah, her brother Harvey died in a KND accident, she hasn't been the same since" Hoagie sighed "and over there is Ace and his girlfriend Kuki"

Okay you may stop screaming in terror now

As for that Sarah thing, it's an inside joke, its someone on here, who for right now shall remain nameless. She and I torture Wally all the time, it's fun.

Any who review!


	3. Chapter 3 trying to tell you

**You might be thinking hey I already read this story but it said it was just posted it. Well I informed everyone who reviewed that for some strange reason when I updated it didn't put my story at the top of the list. So I'm reposting it.**

**I don't own KND**

Wally searched his head for the words to say. What is he supposed to say? How can he even pretend he's cool about all this? Kuki Sanban, his Kooks was dating Ace!

"W-what?" Wally found himself asking trying to hold back running over and killing Ace.

"Ace was Kuki's boxing coach" Hoagie explained

_Boxing?_

"You can honestly tell me Kuki's sweetness was my fault" Wally laughed but realized he just spoke that aloud to Hoagie who was now confused. "Err I mean….what a lovely day?" Wally shrugged just as thunder clapped.

"sure" Hoagie said slowly trying to determine if he was talking to a crazy person "Kuki started taking boxing when she didn't have many friends a kid"

_A Was Kuki's first real friend…._

"So do you have any friends at your old school?" Hoagie asked

"Yeah…" Wally sighed tilting his head back "I had two best friends in the world, one was a workaholic the other, a total nerd but they were my mates, and…"

"And?" Hoagie asked when Wally paused

"I had a girlfriend, she was from Japan, I was sure that she and I were gonna end up together but…she likes someone else I guess"

"Sorry to hear that, I'm dating an older woman" Hoagie kinda blurted out but he was just excited to tell someone.

"What?" Wally asked

"I'm dating Cree Lincoln, Abby's older sister"

Pigs could've flown right into the casserole Wally was eating and Wally wouldn't be more shocked then he was right now.

"Hey!" a cheery voice interrupted their freaky conversation "I'm Sarah"

"Do I know you?" Wally asked sure he's met this chick before.

"Wallabee your so funny" she laughed "Any way I wanted to hand out these fliers for Fridays dance"

"a cruddy dance?" Wally asked "and How do you know my name!"

"Every story needs a good dance!" she said not breaking her smile which kinda freaked Wally out a little.

"Well I'm not going!" Wally declared

"I'll pick you up at 8" she said skipping away.

_What the crud just happened?_

"What the crud just happened?"

"Four days before every school dance Sarah and Patton break up so they can get back together on the night of the dance" Hoagie rolled his eyes

"What kind of crud is that?"

"A load of crud but they do it, so I wouldn't count on you getting a kiss from her cause she's getting back together with her BF"

"Kiss her! I have the strange feeling I want to kill her! Like she tortured me or something" Wally said really trying to think how he knows her.

"All I'm saying is she won't be a good date, she look me to the spring fling last year and it was awful!" Hoagie explained "I mean she stabbed me with a pencil every time I told a joke!"

_Same old Hoagie, still telling lame jokes and girls are stabbing him, only he's an outcast. Isn't Kuki usually the outcast in these types of stories? Kuki. She's dating Ace. He loves her. I love her. But I don't exist. Then how does Sarah know me?_

Wally was lost in thought completely. He couldn't hear any outside noise. Not the kids talking and shouting to their friends in the cafeteria, not eve Hoagie yelling for him to listen

"Wally! Wally! Wallllllly!" Hoagie shouted finally getting the blondes attention.

"huh?" Wally asked

"Listen! I'm trying to tell you something?" Hoagie exclaimed

"Trying to tell you….oh my crud!" Wally stood up and walked over to Sarah's table where she was talking to Rachel.

"Excuse me Rachel can I borrow Sarah for a moment" Wally asked with a look of displeasure on his face, without saying anything Rachel got up and walked to another table. Wally took a seat next to Sarah.

"You!" Wally shouted in a whisper "How did you find me"

"So you finally recognized me" Sarah asked with a smirk on her face, ignoring Wally's question entirely "Took you long enough"

" Your Think purple 54!" Wally said trying not to yell "You're the cruddy Shelia who has been messing with me and your writing that awful story!"

"Hey it's not awful! You just don't like that I am allowing people to mess with you in it" Sarah tormented him

"Your doing what?...look never mind, why are you here?" Wally asked

"I'm a character in this story apparently" Sarah smiled "And Maybe I can help you, because I'm the only one who knows you"

"Why Is that?" Wally asked "How come you didn't forget me like everyone else"

"The fans never forget Wally…..never" She said with an evil grin "Do you have any plans to get Kuki back?"

"Get Kuki back?" Wally looked at her like she was off her meds or something "She called me Willy, to her I don't exist"

"well you better think of plan to fix this soon cause you only have till the night of the dance" Sarah got out of her seat and walked away, leaving Wally at the long grey table, alone and confused.

:D Did you like it? *sigh* no one seems to be reading this story so if you like and want me to continue tell your friends to read it.

And who knew that Sarah was Think purple 54? I did and Wally didn't! Classic Wally…

Wally: What is that supposed to mean?

Me: err nothing….*gives cookie*

Wally: Yay its chocolate

Me: review


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and found

Wally took a moment to really listen and think about what she just said.

_What does she mean I only have 'till the cruddy dance?_

"Wait up!" he yelled trying to run after her but crowds and crowds of teens were all trying to get out of the cafeteria at once. A deadly combination of teens and one small exit. By the time Wally finally shoved his way out of the crowd and into the halls Sarah was gone

_Where could that cruddy Shelia be?_

Wally thought long and hard, then it came to him. He knew exactly where Sarah was. He raced down the hall hoping she would still be there, knocking into multiple teens and teachers who would write him up later.

"S-Sarah" he panted out of breath "I…..I found you"

" How ever did you find me at locker number 43" Sarah rolled her eyes sarcastically putting some books in her locker "What's up?"

"What do you mean that I have until the dance!" Wally asked sweating buckets, his blonde hair was soaked with sweat. Sarah reached into her locker and pulled out a bottle of water which Wally chugged down quickly.

"Look this somehow can all be reversed but once it hits midnight on Friday you're screwed." Sarah explained calmly "this will be your new reality"

"Maybe I want it that way" Wally sighed and Sarah let out a long groan and stomped away.

_Cruddy girls…._

"Hey if you don't wanna hang out with me anymore that's cool" someone said from behind him, Wally turned around to see none other than Hoagie, who he ditched at lunch.

"Of course I'm still your friend mate, I just needed to talk to Sarah for a sec"

"That's what they all say" Hoagie rolled his eyes and walked away.

_Great….Hoagie thinks I hate him, Sarah is annoyed with me, and Kuki…is dating Ace_

**After school**

Wally somehow managed to remain sort of calm when Kuki and Ace started making out in study hall, though he broke all 24 pencils the kid next to him was sharpening.

Wally walked down the street, alone, cold, and most of all bored out of his mind, he couldn't go home he tried that last night. He couldn't even sleep on the bench again. Some hobo was living on it.

_Maybe this isn't the best reality….._

Wally walked slowly over to the wishing well and looked down. It was filled with so many coins, had all their wishes come true? Like his had?

_Stupid cruddy well, I would've wished for something better with my money's worth..._

The sun peeking out from behind the clouds shined on the small dime Wallabee pulled out of his pocket. He threw the coin in the well, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his fists he whispered

"I wish everything was back to normal"

When Wally opened his eyes everything looked about the same, but nothing really changed last time either, he just didn't exist.

"I guess it worked!" Wally exclaimed walking home. When he finally came to his house he was relieved to see his dad's car in the driveway

_Dad must be home from work_

He walked right up to the front door, put his key in the lock and jiggled the knob, like he always would. Only this time the door didn't open.

_What?_

Wally rang the doorbell a few times and pounded on the wooden door.

"Go away!" a voice inside screamed

…_m-mom?_

"Huh?" Wally asked

"Go away! I changed the locks" she screamed "You deranged teenage boy!"

_My mom thinks I'm…evil?_

"Fine!" Wally threw his arms in the air "I'm going!"

**Later**

He walked around the whole town, but without money what could he do. Eventually he took a nap in the library but at 9 a clock they closed and tossed him into the street. Wally was homeless, all because his new wish didn't come true.

And just when Wally was beginning to really regret that wish a miracle happened. He found an empty bench on the street corner with practically no chewed gum stuck to it, he slowly drifted off to sleep, cold and alone…just how he wanted it.

"Wally?" A voice that Wally first thought was God's asked.

"Am I dead?" Wally asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he was surprised to see Hoagie standing in front of him. "Hoagie?"

"Why are you sleeping on a park bench?" Hoagie asked

"Its….it's a long story" Wally sighed

"Come over my house, you can tell it to me"

"Sure Mate"

**Hoagie's house**

Hoagie's mom, grandmother and brother weren't home; they had gone on a work related business trip or something. Wally took a seat on Hoagie's couch and Hoagie sat next to him.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy…." Wally started

"What? No I won't, I promise" Hoagie promised

"I made a wish that I was never born-"

"-Are you crazy!" Hoagie asked but then burst out laughed "Sorry continue"

"Because I made a few bad choices and…and it came true" Wally sighed, he glanced over at Hoagie, who was practically in shock

"So when do the men in white coats come to take you to the happy hospital?" Hoagie asked, Wally stood up quickly

"Hoagie this is serious!" Wally shouted "I don't exist!" Hoagie still gave him a look of disbelief

"Look mate, I know your dad died when you were 7, I know that you met Abby in science class and I also know that you had a plane bed in the KND tree house" Wally sighed leaving Hoagie astonished

"….how did you-"

"-Cause you're my best friend! Well at least you were…before"

"I can't believe!" Hoagie said smiling brighter than ever, Wally took a seat next to him again. "This is awesome, am I the cool, hot guy, every girl wants to date?"

"You're the corny jokes guy that usually hangs out with me, Nigel, Abby and Kuki."

"What about Fanny and Rachel?" Hoagie asked

"You once told me that Fanny's voice was like a thousand violins…being played by a monkey" Wally smirked at his best friend "And we usually hang with Rachel who isn't emo, and Patton isn't dating a fan! And Nigel isn't cool or a football player and you're not an outcast"

That was a lot of one teenager to take in but Hoagie couldn't help but smile. Imagine being not an outcast, it sounded like heaven to him.

"All this changed because…you made a wish?" Hoagie asked

"In the wishing well near the park" Wally explained "But I already tried to unwish it."

"Why would you ever want to give up a life, what happened that was so awful?" Hoagie asked "Did a relative die or something?"

"No" Wally groaned just thinking about what happened that night. "I got a girl pregnant"

Review if you want me to update! I need 4 reviews!

There will be an explanation on what happened that night next to review.


	5. Chapter 5 A stressful Way to eat

Thank you reviewers who reviewed! I love you all, except for you…I hate you, JK LOL

Shocked by the ending? So am i! I thought it seemed like a nice touch to the story.

Wally pulled his legs up on the red couch and brought them to his chin, putting his arms around them. He hadn't really thought about it since he made that wish but now that he said it out loud his actions last night seemed worse to him. He can hear his heart pounding in his ear.

"What?" Hoagie asked "You did what?"

" I got my girlfriend pregnant…." Wally sighed

"how?" Hoagie asked and Wally gave him his best 'I'm not explaining this to you' look. "Well not how but like, who?"

"Who?" Wally repeated the question

"Do I know this girl?" Hoagie asked

"Do you know Kuki Sanban?" Wally asked looking at his shoes.

"Yeah but I don't see how tha-Oh My God!" Hoagie screamed "You got Kuki pregnant! She was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, managed to get her before her and Ace were anything but since I was never born-"

"-Ace is dating Kuki" Hoagie finished his sentence for him.

"It started when…."

_**Flashback**_

…_**when Kuki and I started dating, her parents thought she could do better and my parents thought we were cute.**_

_**But then Kuki told me… the news.**_

"_**Wally….I-I" she broke down crying in her room**_

"_**It's okay kooks, it'll be negative" I reassured her**_

"_**Your right" she sniffed.**_

_**Somehow a month later we ended up having a big dinner to tell the parents…at the same time.**_

_**Not Kuki's smartest plan but it saved time I guess.**_

"_**Mommy, Daddy" Kuki started to say, I gave her a worried look trying to tell her I wasn't ready yet. But she kept talking "Wally and I have an announcement"**_

"_**uhh…." I froze up, I could've passed out right then but then Kuki announced**_

"_**I'm….I'm pregnant"**_

_**The room was silent, all that could be heard was Kani hyperventilating into a paper bag.**_

_**Without warning Kani stood up and tried to choke me by reaching across the table. My mom had to hold him back, along with Genki.**_

"_**Kani stop this!" Genki yelled but Kani was persistent.**_

_**Eventually Kani and everyone calmed down a bit**_

"_**Okay lets talk about what we are gonna do" My dad decided.**_

"_**No way is that boy marrying my daughter" Kani yelled**_

"_**In my day that's what you did when you got someone pregnant" Mr. Beetles shouted back**_

"_**well this isn't your day, your son is an idiot and can't marry my daughter" Kani declared**_

"_**He will"**_

"_**He won't"**_

"_**he will"**_

_**And this went on for several hours before I just opened my big mouth and shouted**_

"_**Look guys there is no way in hell I'm marrying Kuki, who says we're even keeping the baby?"**_

_**End of flashback**_

"…after that" Wally sighed "Kuki ran home crying and I tried to chase her but eventually just went for a walk"

"So Kuki hated you?" Hoagie asked "That's harsh"

"I deserved it, Kuki got into Harvard, the best school in the whole ocean, she was going to be someone, but I ruined her life"

"Yeah you did" someone said but it wasn't Hoagie or Wally, suddenly Sarah smashed through the window

"My mom is gonna blame me for that!" Hoagie exclaimed

"Wally did you reverse the wish?" Sarah asked

"No, this life seems better any way for everyone"

"Better?" Sarah practically yelled in his face "Everyone's lives will be ruined tomorrow night"

"huh" Wally and Hoagie both asked

"Tomorrow night is gonna be the worse night of everyone lives, slowly things will go wrong!"

"Wrong?" Wally asked

"Someone are gonna do suicide and other people are gonna do other bad stuff. All leading up to the final event that will make this irreversible"

"What's that?" Wally asked

"Ace is gonna get Kuki pregnant at midnight"


	6. Chapter 6 lots and lots of hot sauce

I didn't get as many reviews as I would've liked but I updated anyway.

"I'll get the hot sauce" Sarah rolled her eyes and walked down the hall and into the kitchen,

Wally, who of course had passed out on the floor, was still breathing somehow.

Hoagie gave him a worried look, it's not everyday someone from an alternate world passes out in your living room.

"I found it" Sarah poured some of it on Wally's tongue and he instantly jumped up

"Mwy twonge!" he yelled. "Mwy twonge!"

"Wally we can't understand you" Sarah laughed as Wally ran around in circles with his tongue hanging out.

Eventually they gave Wally some water and he could talk normal again, completely exhausted he sat back down on the couch next to Hoagie and Sarah.

"What were you saying" Wally asked cringing as it hurt his tongue to talk.

"Ace gets Kuki pregnant at exactly midnight, after that your reality is doomed to stay like that"

"Wait, so either way Kuki was gonna get pregnant?" Wally asked and Sarah just rolled her eyes and sarcastically said

"Yeah, it's almost as if someone had written her future for her"

"That would be weird" Hoagie laughed and Wally joined in, Sarah just palm faced herself.

"Look Wally are you gonna fix this or not?" Sarah asked

"Look Sara, if Kuki's just gonna get pregnant anyway what's the point?" Hoagie asked

"Sarah! With an 'h', god! I hate it, when people say my name wrong"

"Hoagie's right" Wally added "Kuki hates me anyway and Ace would be a way better father"

Sarah got that look on her face, the look of pure sadness as she uttered the words

"Truth is Wally, Ace doesn't stick around"

"Huh?" Wally and Hoagie both asked

_What the crud is she talking about?_

"When Ace finds out it's even possible he leaves her,"

"How do you know?" Wally asked with a look of disbelief

"I'm a fan, I know practically everything!" Sarah exclaimed "You need to do this for her Wally, she needs you"

"But-" Wally tried to change the fans mind but Hoagie interrupted

"-No buts Wally, if you really love her you'll find a way to fix this"

Wally knew the dance was tomorrow, he knew what he needed to do but how was he supposed to do it? The cruddy Well didn't work! What would?

Wally tried to explain this to Sarah and Hoagie but Sarah promised that there was a way to fix all this, Wally just had to find it.

Short right? Well there is only going to be one more chapter!

The next chapter is the school dance and if anyone wants to be in it just put it in your review, though I might have you as a victim of what's going on around Wally.

I need 5 reviews to update.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Kissing Kuki and other tales

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :D I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Most characters are OOC because they lived a life without Wally.**

**Flames are welcome; they keep the tree house warm**

**I don't own KND cause Mr. W called the cops when I tried to steal it from his house :( **

"Okay…so the well won't grant you another wish?" Sarah confirmed this, Wally just shook his head.

"Sarah you know everything right? How can Wally fix this?" Hoagie asked

"I said I know practically everything, but fans never know how a story will end" Sarah sighed.

Clueless, hopeless, he never regret something so much, he ruined Kuki's life twice, only this time she doesn't hate him, she doesn't know him.

Wally, Sarah and Hoagie found no answer to what they would do, they all decided to think about it during the school day. When the sun finally came up Hoagie loaned Wally some clothes but he refused to wear the goggles… that was pushing it.

Wally could hardly think about his plan on how to stop this is social studies, mainly cause the teacher gave them time to talk and Kuki spent it talking about what a "special" evening they were gonna have tonight at the dance. Wally couldn't help but groan

_Stop cruddy reminding me…_

Wally tried so hard to think of every possible thing he could try and he even ran down the hall way after class, caught up with Kuki and forcibly kissed her. Sure it wasn't a great plan but what else could he do?

"What the hell Will!" she shouted

"Uhh you're not Sarah!" Wally shrugged pretending he thought that Kuki was Sarah when anyone with eyes could see that she's not

"No I'm Kuki!" Kuki yelled even louder. Wally was really busy and as much as he wanted to fight Ace now wasn't the right time. So he bolted before Kuki could find him.

But then that gave him an interesting idea….

"Sarah!" Wally ran toward the girl with shoulder length brown hair, who was talking to Hoagie and by the look on her face Wally could tell Hoagie thought up some more jokes.

"It isn't funny Hoagie!" she screamed but the boy just kept on laughing

"Sarah!" Wally got to her "What if I stop them"

"Ace and Kuki? It might involve following them and-"

"Ew no!" Wally gave a grossed out look "I mean what you were saying about everything going wrong"

"Oh that. Yeah well things start going bad some point during the dance as a chain reaction" Sara explained and then asked "Why?"

"What if we stop some of those events from happening?" Wally asked and Sarah's face lit up like a Christmas tree

"Wally! I bet no one has ever told you this before but you're a genius!" she exclaimed hugging Hoagie.

"Some has told me that before" Wally muttered crossing his arms.

Sarah didn't know exactly what to expect for that night, like she said the fans never know the ending. but she did know that stopping tonight's stuff was mandatory

"You better wear a tux Wally" she giggled walking off

"huh?" Wally asked Hoagie who usually would've just shrugged but this time he laughed, so hard he fell over

"She's ….she's…..still your date tonight man" Hoagie said trying not to give himself a heart attack.

"I am not wearing a tux!" Wally stated

**Later**

Sarah waited patiently outside Hoagie's front door. It had only been moments since she rang the doorbell and Wally was yet to answer.

He pulled the front door open, the setting sun shined in his eyes.

"Nice tux" she smirked, Wally just glared in her direction, Hoagie followed, wearing nothing more then jeans and a t-shirt

"You're not going Hoags?" Sarah asked

"What? No of course I am, but Cree-"

"-you're really dating Cree?" Wally asked

"He's dating who!" Sarah gasped "What about Abby?" Hoagie blushed and then exclaimed

"Abby! No I like Cree, she wants to go casual or whatever, something about me looking awful dressed up"

The rest of them just shrugged and walked slowly to the dance. Dark clouds began to form above them, and small tear drops fell from the clouds. Wally scowled at the sky for a moment but kept walking.

Inside the school, the gym was covered in balloons and ribbons and all other sparkly things that Wally hated

"The gym is so pretty!" Sarah giggled like, well Kuki! Kids were dancing, drinking punch, doing dancey stuff, Wally could've just died and gone to hell but would never notice because it would look just like this.

"Crud" Wally just glanced around in all directions. He spotted Kuki, making out with Ace in a corner. Wally's blood boiled as he walked across the gym over to Kuki and tapped her on the shoulder. Kuki stopped what she was doing with Ace and turned around to look the Austrian right in the face and asked to with a snotty attitude

"What do you want Will?" Now Wally didn't exactly have a plan…he more just wanted Ace to stop Kissing Kuki. His Kuki. Since Wally still hadn't said anything so Kuki turned around and just when her lips were about to hit Ace's, Wally shouted

"Wanna dance?"

Again it wasn't one of his best plans but maybe if he kept Ace away from Kuki he could stop tonight's events.

**Meanwhile Sarah and Hoagie were watching Wally from a distance**

"Isn't he your date?" Hoagie asked but then speaking of dates Patton and his date ran over. Dressed really fancy.

"oh hey Patton, hey Abby" Sarah smiled

"Is this your date?" Patton could've laughed

"EW no!" they both shouted but it was in-between songs so everyone in the gym just stared for a moment.

"Im here with Cree" Hoagie coughed

"My sister?" Abby asked "your still dating her?"

"And I'm here with Wally"

"The new kid?" Patton asked with obvious jealousy "Why him?"

"He's cute, I mean have you touched his hair?"

"Can't say I have" Patton pulled Abby to the dance floor and Hoagie glared

"Why her?"

"What? Are you jealous?" Sarah smirked and Hoagie turned red

"Jealous-Hey! Aren't we on a mission?"

"So true" Sarah cleared her throat " Keep an eye out for anything suspicious"

**Back with Wally**

Kuki gave Ace on of her famous smiles and ran off to dance with Wally, as friends. Kuki was that sweet (a/n well…maybe not that sweet)

"Thanks Kooks" Wally said but immediately regret because Kuki was no longer sure she wanted to do this, he gave her a nick name "sorry I call everyone that"

Wally pulled her out to the dance floor for one last dance; from the gym thunder could hardly be heard. The song "Wish you here" by Avril Lavigne played.

Wally danced with Kuki like he had when they were ten, and no matter how impressed she was there was no way this was going to jog her memory.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Hoags" Cree ran over and kissed her boyfriend.

"Hey Cree" Hoagie smiled but he didn't notice Cree glaring at Sarah.

"I thought you said you didn't like her?" Cree crossed her arms, wearing causal clothes much like Hoagie.

"I don't!" Hoagie defended himself "This is my friend Wally's date"

"Blonde? Cute? Australian?" Cree asked

"Yeah how did you-"

"I heard he kissed Kuki Sanban in the hall way today, any your _date _is dancing with her" Cree said and she walked toward the punch.

"Why do you like her?" Sarah asked

Hoagie just walked toward his GF, turning his back to Sarah.

Tonight's events where about to begin

As the clock struck 8:30 Rachel McKenzie walked into the gym. Dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans, and her hair completely dyed black and pink (based off my emo friend Morgan). It was almost scary. Wally nearly tripped while still dancing with Kuki when he spotted her, this will take time to get used to.

The second she walked in everyone seemed to stop and stare. Even Kuki pushed Wally away so she could get a good look at her.

After moments of silence everyone started laughing. Sarah raised an eyebrow and walked over to Hoagie who was setting up a camera in the corner.

"What's going on?"

Hoagie looked out and explained, jumping off his ladder,

"Oh that's Rachel, people love to torture her"

"Don't they torture you?" Sarah asked "Aren't you the outcast?"

"People just think I'm dorky and lame, they hate Rachel because she is the school's only emo" Hoagie explained "Every so often they trick her into going to these dances so they can humiliate her, one student sets this up"

"What student?" Sarah asked

The music suddenly stopped, To Wally's shock and pure horror Kuki's laughter was loudest of all and she could be heard yelling

"The looser thought we wanted her here!"

Everyone laughed even louder, some even fell over.

_I'm gonna fix this for you Kuki…and you too Rachel_

Wally walked slowly back to Sarah in disappointment, Rachel ran out of the gymnasium hiding her tears behind her bangs.

"I think it's finally gonna happen" some students snickered, Kuki joined them in their conversation

"What's Kuki doing?" Hoagie pointed out Kuki nearing the crowd; they both looked over to see if Wally was going to see her but just as they did Wally zoomed by leaving behind a thick cloud of dust.

"What's going on?" Wally asked, Kuki rolled her eyes

"Like you would know, you're just the new kid" Kuki and every one of the girls around her snickered, Wally just stared blankly

"Don't you get it you stupid boy" Fanny yelled pulling Nigel into the crowd "Kuki tricks that stupid Rachel into coming to these school events just so we can laugh"

"And this might actually be the year she moves away!" Kuki let out a loud laugh

"Shizzles!" Sarah shouted and Hoagie walked closer to her

"What's up?"

"I think Rachel's one of tonight's events" Sarah gasped

"And then we usually have a few girls follow her to the bathroom and give her swirlies until all her dark make up comes off" Sonya added

Why was the school like this? Why was the world like this? Everything that happens is because of a chain of events. If that morning of preschool Abby hadn't sat next to Kuki on the bus they would have never become friends when Kuki left her sweater on it and Abby ran back on to go get it. And maybe that was all because the friend she was gonna sit with met someone else to sit next to. The world can change a lot by just one person.

"The deed is done!" several girls yelled coming back into the gym, one of them was Cree

"Cree!" Hoagie yelled "What did you do?"

"I just taught that little girl a lesson" she laughed

Before Hoagie could argue or complain or do anything really Sarah called him over with a worried look on her face

"She's gone" Sarah said with tear in her eye

"Gone?" Hoagie asked. Wally ran over

"What's up mate?"

"Rachel did suicide" Sarah pouted

(Moment of silence)

"Well where is she now?" Hoagie asked

"She turned to dust"

"Dust?" Wally asked "But I thought she died"

"She did! When people die in this story they turn to dust"

"Uh why?" Wally asked

"I don't know! Ask Fearofchicken13"

"Because I don't want to change this stories rating because of dead bodies everywhere" a voice shouted from nowhere, they gang looked around.

"How do you know she did that?" Wally asked Sarah

"Cause I have a special stop watch that tells me" Sarah pulled her watch out of her pocket

"A stop watch?" Hoagie asked

"Hey! I thought this was my mission" Wally exclaimed "Ya know my journey to teach me a lesson or something"

"Wally you're too stupid to complete this on your own" Sarah rolled her eyes "Of course I have to help you, that's why I'm here"

Wally just threw his arms in the air and walked back toward the dance floor to have a little talk with Nigel.

Sarah pulled out her cell phone and texted a few people

"**we need back up"**

She glanced over at the clock. Only two hours left.

**If you wanna be in the next and (I promise) very last chapter you have to say so in your review.**

***gasp* It isn't over yet! No sorry…..there will be another chapter. Why? Cause this one was getting to be too flipping long.**

**Now to answer your reviews**

**Sarina- Of course you can be part of the dance! It's gonna rock! You'll be in the next chapter**

**EkidsKND- sure you can be in it! :D you'll be in the next chapter okay?**

**Yougotrejected- I will use you, thanks! And no need to scream, Wally can fix it right? I mean its not like he's an idiot…never mind.**

**Kikipalmer21- Wally isn't too bright, he still ain't sure what 2+2 is**

**Think purple 54- Ha! This isn't the last one so be disappointed no longer! This chapter is extra-long but still isn't the end.**

**Mykingdomfan- Well I'm glad you like my story, and it's cool if you don't wanna be in it.**

**Sergeant Daniel- Cool you'll be in the next chapter, I hope you liked this one**

**KNDnumbuh007-OMG you read my story! i feel like I'm talking to a celebrity! :D**

**Numbuh07- You saw my drawings! I'm glad you like them! And you think I'm a good writer? Wow thank you, you rock for saying that**

**A person you might know- I totally got it after the whole "kidnap Wally" thing, but I updated! :D I hope you liked this chapter**

**Well review!**

**Wally: I thought this was the end!**

**Me: its over 2,000 words Wally! That's a lot!**

**Wally: whateva**

**Hoagie: when are you updating again**

**Me: after I get 8 reviews! :D**

**Sarah: why 8?**

**Me: so I can have some time to actually right the chapter before everyone reviews quickly**

**Nigel: hey! You were supposed to update when you got 5 reviews, you got 10!**

**Me: this was also supposed to be the last chapter!**

**Nigel: touché **

**Me: just review!**


	8. Chapter 8 trying to stop it

**Wow you guys review quickly!**

**Well here it is...the last chapter**

**Dun! Dunn! Dunnn!**

**I own nothing**

**Its long, I know it took me two hours to finish**

**The beginning is mostly all the fans arriving, trust me it gets better after that.**

Wally, who was really worried he wouldn't fix this in time, was talking to Nigel

"So…got any medical conditions?" Wally asked

"….no?" Nigel gave him a weird look and backed away slowly.

It seemed hopeless and pointless. He couldn't save Rachel how could he save anyone else?

"Wally" a girl wearing a red dress ran over to him, Wally rolled his eyes

"Oh hey Michele" Wally groaned "Here to decommission me or maybe put my little brother in a coma?"

"Look that's only for my story!" she exclaimed

"Yeah I know, "what eyes couldn't see", but how can eyes not see something?" Michele (aka KNDnumbuh007) palm faced herself and asked

"Have you seen K.43andPPGXRRBLove?" she asked, Wally raised an eyebrow

"Who?"

"Hey Wally!" someone yelled from behind him making him jump, both fans laughed "You should've seen your face!"

"Who the crud are you!" Wally asked

"Karina, well Kary for short" She explained but Wally didn't seem to understand "Oh I have haven't written any stories"

"None?" Wally asked "You've never tortured me before?"

"nope" Suddenly Wally's face brightened up, it did until he spotted someone else.

"No! Not her!" Wally quickly covered his face with the palm of his hand

"Who?" Michele and Kary turned around and saw Randomkid2012 dressed in a shirt with a tuba on it, she was running right for them

"Wally!" she yelled, Wally let out some air

"….oh hey"

"Do you like my KND reactions story?" she asked

"No" Wally quickly said but the fan put on her puss and boots cat eyes and Wally groaned "Fine I cruddy love it"

"yay!" she exclaimed "Past present asparagus!" and she ran off to see some other people.

A few others joined them and quickly introduced them selves

"I'm Sergeant Daniel" one said "and this is "I love Aussies4" "

"Hola!"

"Yeah hey" Wally groaned

"and I'm Sarina" another fan said messing with Wally's hair

"stop that!"

"and I'm Numbuh 13m, also known as Jessy"

"Didn't you make my parents me abuse me in one story?" Wally asked

"Hey it was a good story" a voice from nowhere said, everyone looked around and saw me walking toward them.

"Annie?" Sarah asked and followed me "I told you I can do this alone"

"If that were true would you have brought all these fans here?"

"What's going on?" Wally asked

"I made a bet with Sarah" I smirked "she has to guide you in order to prove you aren't stupid"

"Wait, so that well wasn't magic?" Wally asked

"Wells aren't magic Wally" I laughed "I just used my author's magic"

More and more fans gathered round but none of the people who actually attended this school seemed to notice the odd number of random people.

"EkidsKND is my name" A another fan shouted "and I love KND!"

"Shhhhhh" Hoagie shushed him "You can't just shout things like that"

"Whoops. I'm gonna go get some punch!"

"will Wallabee Beetles please start break dancing" a voice said over the intercom

"Yougotrejected?" Wally looked around and spotted the fan running toward him

"How many cruddy fans are in this story!" Wally shouted, Sarah shrugged

"I just texted all my contacts so….at the most 4,000"

"4,000!" Numbuh 13m shouted "If I had known I would've brought more punch"

"I'm here too" someone yelled in the crowd, everyone turned around.

"who the crud?" Wally asked

"I'm an anonymous reviewer" numbuh07 explained

"oh right, let me guess, you're a fan of stories where my life gets suddenly jacked up?"

"Who isn't?" she smirked

"Can we just get on with this story!" I yelled, Sarah checked her list,

"That's all of them"

"I'm gonna go sit over there and watch you fail" I laughed maliciously and found a seat.

Wally talked for a moment with the fans about what happened to Rachel. Randomkid2012 came right out and admitted to Wally

"Dude, your girlfriends a nightmare"

Wally glanced back at Kuki, who again was making out with Ace. The sight made him cringe. He spent 7 long years stopping tonight's very events.

**BAMM!**

"Ow!" a British voice screamed, making all the fans run toward the sound, it was like a stampede of rhinos except rhino weren't as psychotic.

Sergeant Daniel and IloveAussies4 beat everyone to Nigel, who was laying on the floor with a bloody leg.

"What happened?" Sarah gasped at the sight,

"Of all the stupid things in the stupid world of stupid you are the stupidest boy ever!" Fanny screamed

"what happened?" Numbuh07 repeated the question

"my stupid boyfriend tried to crowd surf!" she screamed so loud her face became as red as Abby's hat "He busted up his leg and may never be able to play sports again, there goes his career"

"Great" Wally muttered "I ruined my mate's career"

With every second making it one second closer to midnight Wally was running out of time, he spread the fans into groups and all around the school.

"Don't worry Wally, we'll win the end" Sarina reassured him

"Yeah right" Wally groaned "we're cruddy doomed"

Sarah's job was simple, keep the fans in order and win the bet. The not so simple part of it was the fans going crazy half way through the night. Sarah literally had to drag them off the dance floor.

I, fearofchicken13, watched from the corner laughing my head off. Sarah was so gonna lose.

Wally followed Kuki around most of the night

Hoagie, aside from flirting with Cree, set up video cameras around the school just to keep track of things.

Just when things seemed to calm down, I used my authors magic to spice things up.

"Okay!" shouted the DJ "now I will pull a random name out of the hat!"

Everyone shrieked with excitement as he reached in

"What's going on?" Wally asked

"Looks like they're giving out ponies" Squealed Randonkid2012

"And the winner is….Hoagie Gilligan!" the DJ announced and everyone (except the fans and Wally, who were clueless) laughed.

Hoagie became a noticeable red in the face as he walked slowly toward the stage.

"Crud!" Sarah shouted

"What?" Wally asked "How the crud could this be bad?"

"You'll see…" Sarah muttered as Hoagie grabbed the microphone, suddenly he started to sing "Permanent Marker" by Taylor swift, as it was assigned to him. (This chapter is too long for me to add the lyrics)

Some of the fans laughed along, while some….some passed out.

"YOUR ROCK HOAGIE" Yougotrejected screamed falling backwards

"KNDnumbuh007 make sure Yougotrejected is still breathing" Sarah instructed.

When the song ended Hoagie tried to run off stage but tripped on the cord and fell face first on the gym floor.

Another stampede of fans ran toward Hoagie who was gushing blood

"Oh my" Exclaimed Jessy

"Hoagie, are you alright?" asked Sarina

"Dude…" K.43andPPGxPPBLove said

"Are you okay Mate?" Wally ran to his friend's side.

"Tell….tell Abby…I love her…." He said before blacking out.

"Someone, call 911" Numbuh07 yelled, Wally reached into his pocket but was distracted by a text from Fanny

"How does Fanny have my number?" Wally asked looking around and rolled his eyes when he spotted me waving to him.

**If you care Wallabee, Nigel is having very risky knee surgery**

Wally glared at me as the paramedics took Hoagie away. For some random reason (a reason that wasn't so random) the dance even continued after that!

"Looks like our outcast won't be coming back" Kuki laughed, Wally started to walk over to Kuki and do something she would never forget but Sarah grabbed his arm and yelled

"Did you hear about Nigel?" She held out her magic watch

"yeah" Wally said glaring in Kuki's direction though she wasn't looking at him

"And Hoagie's in a coma" she added, Wally's eye softened

Sergeant Daniel tried to calm Wally down

"Wally it is almost midnight!" Daniel yelled "and as much as we all want to kick that witch into the pouring rain we have to save the world"

Wally understood but still stormed out into the hall, leaving a cornered group of fans.

"I can't stand you!" A voice echoed through the hall

Wally ducked behind a trash can as Abby and Patton walked through the hall

"Abbs" Patton took her hand but she yanked it away

"No Patton!" She screamed "All you do is talk about your stupid artic training base while Hoagie might be dead!" (a/n ever wonder why these two couldn't be a pairing?)

"Abby" Patton said softly

"I'll never love you" Abby cried, Wally had never seen Abby cry before

"But Abby" Patton said again

"I'm sorry Patton" she tried walking away but Patton grabbed her hand, she turned around quickly accidently hitting Patton in the nose making it bleed

"you broke my noise" he yelled

Wally glanced down at his watch, 11:45!

He had to stop Kuki and Ace.

Quick as a flash Wally ran into the gym and spotted EkidsKND

"Where is Kuki!" Wally asked sweating

"Why?" EkidsKND asked then glanced at the clock "Holy cow!"

"Wally" IloveAussies4 jogged over "Kuki and Ace are walking down the hallway

Without saying anything else Wally ran off

"Remember Wally this still won't fix everything" KNDnumbuh007 yelled after him

Ace and Kuki walked down the hall way hand in hand.

"Kuki!" Wally yelled

"Hey Will" Kuki smiled innocently, though Wally knew she was anything but innocent

"Kuki I'm from an alternate world, a world where Ace is no one and I am with you" Wally explained

Kuki glanced at Ace, then back at Wally

"HES OFF HIS MEDS! RUNN!" she screamed and both her and Ace ran, Wally close behind.

Eventually Ace turned down a hall and Kuki kept running straight with Wally chasing her, much like when they were ten.

Kuki reached a hall with a door at the end, she opened it and ran up the steps, and Wally did the same.

She reached the roof, rain was pouring down and the storm going on around them didn't help.

Kuki's green dress quickly got soaked as well as her sweater she was wearing.

"Kooks wait!" Wally yelled

"Crazy!" she cried reaching the very edge of the roof, Wally ran over and grabbed her shoulders looked her right in the eye and said

"Kuki I'm sorry I did this to you, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I love you and I didn't mean what I said, my sugar levels where just low" Wally said with a tear in his eye, Kuki stared at him like he was a loon then whispered

"…W-Wally?"

Before Wally could react to Kuki's words Ace tackled him from behind, knocking Wally into Kuki and knocking Kuki of the roof

Thunder clapped, both Ace and Wally looked over the edge but Kuki was long gone.

"You!" Ace yelled "You killed her!"

**WAM**

Wally closed his eye waiting for the pain, bracing for impact, when nothing happened he opened his eyes.

It was still raining but not quite as hard and it was super windy and no storm. Wally looked around; he wasn't on the roof anymore.

He was in the park, standing in front of a well with a coin dangled over it.

He quickly stuffed the coin back into his pocket and turned around

"Good boy Wally" Sarah smirked standing now in front of him

"Why are you here?" Wally asked

"I was here in chapter one too, but after you made the wish I left" Sarah sighed

"Well thanks"

"Now go talk to her Wally" Sarah smiled "She needs you"

Wally headed towards Kuki's house, with a smile on his face.

**And thus ending our story**

**Abby: Its over?**

**Me: yup**

**Wally: aw-err I mean…about time!**

**Me: sure ya did Wally**

**Sarah: *evil grin* I won the bet**

**Me: :( fine! *gives cookies***

**Sarah: and now let's introduce our guest stars**

**Me: First is…. K.43andPPGXRRBLove**

***everyone claps***

**Me: thanks for joining us today**

**Sarah: *gives a cookie* Next is Yougotrejected!**

**Hoagie: So you're a 2/5 fan right?**

**Abby: …**

**Hoagie: uh because that's totally weird!**

**Abby: *sighs* anyway next is Numbuh13m**

**Sarah: Jessy! *gives cookie***

**Jessy: Thanks!**

**Wally: and who could forget…..*squints***

**Kuki: *helps Wally read the card***

**Wally: Oh… and who could forget Randomkid2012?**

**Sarah: Ach!**

**Ach: sup my pebbles**

**Ace: and of course our anonymous quest star Numbuh07**

**Numbuh07: Hey guys**

**Wally: also IloveAussies4 was in this**

**Rebecca Black: Its Friday, Friday, Friday-**

**Me: Yes we know its Friday! Any way Sergeant Daniel is here too**

***everyone claps***

**Yougotrejected: How come no one clapped for us?**

**Me: I forgot to make them okay, any who Sarina came too**

**Wally: welcome**

**Sarina: I brought EkidsKND with me**

***everyone claps***

**Sarah: and now the one, the only, the KNDnumbuh007!**

**Me: *claps***

**KNDnumbuh007: I told you I'm not a celebrity**

**Sarah: yeah but you need to update**

**Me: yeah we know where you live**

**Sarah: Review this chapter! DO IT!**

**Me: or I'll kill a fan**

**All fans: WHAT!**

**Me: review like your life depends on it…cause it just might…**


End file.
